The disclosed technology is related to video identification and search.
The identification and retrieval of content, particularly video which comprises multiple frames to produce a moving image, is a significant task. In recent years the amount of original video content being produced has increased while costs for storage have deceased. Accordingly, the amount of video content available has increased dramatically. Moreover, the available instances of a particular piece of video content has also increased. While attempts to produce metadata and other textual information to describe available content have provided some success in identifying and retrieving content, current solutions are largely ineffective.
Some search methods and systems are directed to identifying and retrieving content based on key words found in an associated file names, tags on associated webpages, text of hyperlinks pointing to the content, etc. Such search methods rely on Boolean operators indicative of the presence or absence of search terms. However, such search terms tend not to fully represent the content being searched, leading to poor performance when searching content such as video or audio.